Cheer Up!
by Awesomedude1
Summary: After Dipper and Pacifica break up, it's up to Mabel to cheer her brother up.


t's summer time in Gravity Falls! The time to really enjoy life. People are going to the beach, families are having picnics in the park, watch the beautiful sunsets kids are out of school, and a bunch of other really fun stuff.

Dipper Pines however wasn't getting that feeling. The 15 year old was walking towards the Shack during sundown with a very hurt look on his face. He then pulls a picture of himself and Pacifica dancing together at the Northwest Ball and sighs trying not to let the tears fall. As he enters the Shack and heads up to his room his sister's sudden appearance and scream startled him. "Hey Broseph!" she screamed happily. "How was your data with Paz? Tell me everything! I have to know!" Dipper just walked past her, went to sit on his bed, and said "Not now sis".

"Aww come on. Don't be a grumpy grump face Dip. Tell me everything. Did her hair glow? Did she do that trick with the unicycle and mayonnaise again?" she repeatedly asked as she sat on her brother's bed. "Mabel I said leave me alone!" Dipper yelled. That's when Mabel finally noticed Dipper wasn't feeling right. "Why the sad face bro bro?" she asked. Dipper was about to speak but stopped and hung his head down in shame. His head was quickly lifted up by his twin. "You know you can tell me anything Dippy." said Mabel. Dipper just stared at her. "Dipper you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Mabel replied.

A minute later Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel and started to bawl into her shoulder. Mabel was surprised by this and hugged him back tight. "Dip what's wrong?" she worriedly asked. As he cried, Dipper said "Pacifica and I". Before he finished the sentence Mabel did it for him "Broke up" she answered. This caused Dipper to bawl even more and Mabel's hugs to get tighter.

Dipper continued to bawl into Mabel's shoulder until he fell asleep and was tucked in by her. "I'm sorry bro." she said as she kissed her twins birthmark and got into bed herself. She lied down on her bed, feeling bad for Dipper, and because of that, was unable to sleep. Suddenly an idea popped up inside Mabel's head and she put on her iconic grin. She got out of bed, found a pencil and some paper, and started writing a list.

The next morning Dipper woke up still feeling very sad. He then screamed as he saw Mabel's chin with googly eyes glued to it. "Howdy Dipper! Why the frowny face?!" Mabel said in her Mr. UpsideDownington voice. "Mabel please not now." Dipper replied. "Mabel's not here now. I'm Mr. UpsideDownington and I'm here to give you something she made." Mabel said. She then ran downstairs to get the surprise with Dipper still looking sad and confused. "Ta Da!" Mabel screamed as she came back up carrying a big plate of pancakes. Dipper, shocked, accepts the pancakes and sees something Mabel wrote with chocolate syrup on the food. "For my Dorkbutt!" it said causing Dipper to smile.

"You like it Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded as he took a bite. After finishing his meal, Dipper put the plate on the counter and noticed his twin was smiling mischievously at him. "What's going on Mabes?" he asked. "Tickle attack!" Mabel declared as she jumped onto his bed and started tickling her brother causing him to bust out laughing. "Just like the olden times right bro!?" she said. "P-P Please stop!" Dipper said as he continued laughing. "Make me!" Mabel said as she lifted Dipper's shirt up and started blowing raspberries into his stomach which caused Dipper to start crying while laughing. "Please stop." Dipper screamed. After blowing two more raspberries, Mabel finally stopped the tickling. "Payback time!" said Dipper. "You'll never catch me nerd!" Mabel screamed gleefully. Mabel ran around the Shack trying to escape her brother until he finally caught and started tickling and blowing raspberries on her stomach her which caused her to but out laughing and crying.

After a long tickle fight, the twins spent the rest of the day doing Dipper's favorite things or as Mabel calls them "The Super Sweaty Nerdy Nerd Stuff". They played Fight Fighters and D, D, and more D, watched a marathon of Ducktective, Ghost Harassers, and Star Wars, walked through the forest, did goofy impressions of each other, and had a pizza and ice cream night.

Later that night, the twins were looking through Mabel's scrapbook remembering their memories and teasing each other about them. "Here's the time you flooded the bathroom to make a big pool." Dipper said to Mabel. "Well at least I don't still have my rubber ducky when I shower." Mabel sweetly teased back. They continued teasing and giggling until they found a picture of them with Pacifica. Mabel immediately saw the sad look on her brother's face. "It'll be okay bro." she said. "Will it? She was my first girlfriend remember." Dipper replied. "Don't worry Dip. The'll be plenty of fish in the sea." said Mabel. "It still hurts though." Dipper said. "I know." Mabel said. "Awkward sibling" she started to ask before Dipper interrupted by hugging her. "Sincere sibling hug." he answered. They hugged for five minutes straight.

After the cute hug, Dipper grabbed a pillow and playfully hit Mabel with it. "Pillow fight!" he yelled. Mabel then grabbed a pillow and hit back. They continued the pillow fight for an hour. After that they cuddled up together in Mabel's bed telling spooky silly ghost stories for 30 minutes before finally falling asleep, cuddled up together, their breathing matching perfectly with one last thought. Dipper's being "She's right. I'll find someone. Thanks bestie! And Mabel's being "I'm happy that I he's happy. I'll help him find someone. Thanks bestie!"

 **Author's Note - The raspberry thing came from a Moringmark comic.**


End file.
